The most Important Thing
by xmxoxoxnxy
Summary: Inutaisho didn't die in the fire, he got out and he helped Izayoi raise Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**The Most Important**

**Thing**

_By Moony_

I do not own Inuyasha

**Prologue**

_I believe that family is worth more than money or gold-_Savage Garden-Afrimation

* * *

><p><strong>Izayoi stood on <strong>a hill, watching the building where she had been a few moments ago burn to the ground.

She looked at the baby in her arms, "I hope your _chi chi ue _made it out of the fire, little one, I don't think I can do this alone."

Inuyasha cooed and she her faced softened, "We'll be fine on our own."

And with the Fire Rat Robe tucked around them they made their way away from the burning wreckage.

**Inutaishou held on **to his left arm as he limped his way out of the burning wreckage, in his weakened state he found hard to move,

It was his will alone which kept him alive.

His will to see Izayoi again.

And to meet his son.

He collapsed on the grass outside of the house while it burned to the ground. _ 'I have to find Izayoi.'_

**Izayoi walked until **she reached a cave, where she collapsed in pure exhaustion.

She leaned against the wall and regarded her son. "Well, Inuyasha," she said, "It looks like your _oKaa-san _is made of stern stuff, eh?"

The baby cooed again.

"Let's sleep for now, then tomorrow we'll find a place to live."

And with that She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Inutaishou woke up** at dawn, the sun shining in his eyes.

He'd fallen asleep on the grass after he fainted.

He was glad to see that his wounds were all healed.

'_Izayoi, I will find you.'_

He set of in search his mate.

There was a faint trace of her in the air, and he followed it to a cave where her scent was strongest.

But neither she nor Inuyasha was anywhere in sight.

'_Where are you, Kiobito?'_

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>

Chi chi ue- Old respectful way of saying father

Okaasan- Mother

Kiobito- Lover


	2. Chapter 2

**To see her Again**

_By Moony_

I don't own InuYasha

**Chapter One**

****

**Inutaishou was feeling **particularly restless today.

He didn't know what was wrong with him.

He just found it impossible to concentrate on his work.

'_This office is going to suffocate me.' _ He thought,

He decided to go for a walk, it was becoming a habit of his…

Inutaishou walked down the busy streets of down town Tokyo.

He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair, suddenly, someone bumped into his shoulder.

"_Sumimasen."_ A girl's voice said as she passed.

Inutaishou was intrigued by the smell coming of off this girl so he decided to follow her, but he soon lost sight of her, and he could find her scent because of all the pollution in the air, so he gave up.

But that night as he lay in bed he thought of her again, he hadn't seen her face, but her scent was very familiar, and he couldn't put his finger on the reason why.

He closed his eyes and decided it was time to sleep, he had an early meeting tomorrow.

He dreamed of her again.

The day they met.

_It was nearly sunset, and Inutaishou was helping his friend Li Yakosoku, to look for his wayward daughter, he kind of felt like a bloodhound, his friend had given him one of her haori's to sniff and get the scent, and sent him off._

_He said she could be anywhere, so it was better not to limit his search to one area of the property._

_He was walking under a sakura tree when his nose twitched._

_He stopped and smiled crookedly. "I know your there, _hime_."_

_He heard a giggle, from somewhere above him, then a rustle and a thud, as she jumped down._

_He stared._

_This wasn't the young girl he remembered._

_She looked to be about sixteen years old, not a little girl any more._

_Definitely not._

_She was not wearing a kimono, he noticed._

_She wore a blue yakuta with a red sash around her middle._

"Konichiwa, _Izayoi-san." He greeted her respectfully. "It has been a long time…."_

_She nodded. "Hai, Inutaishou-sama. How is Sesshomaru-kun?"_

_He smiled at the mention of his son. "He is doing very well, thank you."_

_She smiled at him, and what struck his the most was the fact that here was absolutely no fear in her eyes._

The memory disappeared as he opened his eyes.

All of a sudden the girl from the station appeared in his thoughts.

He didn't understand it, somehow she felt very familiar to him.

He shook his head, and decided to go and check his emails.

**The next day** he went for another walk, for some reason he found the office stuffy, and he couldn't concentrate on his work.

As he walked down the street, he caught a scent that he couldn't ignore.

So he followed it and found the girl from the day before, crouching in the corner, three men surrounded her.

His eyes flashed red. '_How dare they touch what is mine!'_

He charged at them, knocking them out in a few minutes.

Then he turned to the girl, his eyes turning back to their normal, golden color.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

Her eyes were huge, but she nodded. "_Hai, arigato."_

He smiled at her. "Can I take you home?"

She shook her head, and looked away, "No, that's alright, I'll be fine. But thank you very much for helping me." She smiled sweetly and Inutaishou felt his heart beat wildly.

"What's your name?" he asked breathlessy.

"My name is Takara Izayoi."

Once again he felt his heart stop.

It was her.

Izayoi.

He found her.

He smiled her. "Come on, I'll take you home, I'm not taking no for an answer." He gave her his best smile, the one she always loved.

She smiled. "Alright, thank you."

****

Translations

Sumimasen Sorry

Hime Princess

Haori Lightweight silk jacket used to help keep the kimono clean and dry.

Yakuta Casual summer kimono- usually made of cotton

Konichiwa Good afternoon

Hai Yes

Arigato Thank you

****

**AN: My first Inuyasha fan fic, hope it's ok.**

**Read and review.**

**Lata Moony **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Most Important **

**Thing**

_By Moony_

I do not own Inuyasha

**Epilogue**

**In the coming **months Sesshomaru spent a lot of time with his father.

He still acted cold and aloof, but he had to admit Inuyasha was growing on him…

And he was glad his father was happy.

He could see the _ningen_ womanmade him really happy.

He still couldn't understand it, though.

And she was very nice to him.

Better than he expected, actually.

His mother had always said humans were filthy, and without manners.

And even though Inuyasha was her blood son, she treated the same.

She became his mother, he still loved his birth mother, but she never played with him the way Izayoi did.

**Izayoi sat on **the veranda outside the room she shared with Toga.

She was waiting for him to come back from taking Sesshomaru to see his mother.

She smiled when she saw a dot appear on the horizon.

A giant, white dog landed a few paces away and changed into her husband.

He walked over to where she sat and sat down next to her.

"When is he coming back?" she asked, she had really come to love Sesshomaru.

He was like her own son.

"He'll be back in a few weeks." he said, as he put his arm around her, "I see his really grown on you."

She nodded. "Yes, he has, =and I'm really glad he and Inuyasha are getting along so well."

She heard him hum deep in his chest.

"After all, the most important thing in this world is family."

Translations

Ningen- Human


End file.
